A World Without Magic
by UltimateOtakuGirl100
Summary: Just before Link was supposed to deliver the final blow to Ganondorf, he is sent to the world of the future, where there are no more Hylians, the world has been renamed, and magic doesn't exist. At least Ganondorf can't reach him now... right? Link/OC


Chapter 1: Link's Mistake

**A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOOO, FELLOW AUTHORS! **

**It's me, UltimateOtakuGirl100! I'm back with—yep, you guessed it—another TLOZ FanFic! ^.^**

**So, anyway, this story is different from any TLOZ FanFic I've written so far. If you don't want to read a story like this—well, why'd you click it in the first place if you don't want to read it? **

**Just so you know, the Link in this story could be from any game that: **

**1.) Link gets the Master Sword in,**

**2.) Link has/uses magic, **

**3.) Has the characters all live in Hyrule (meaning, not the Great Sea or anywhere else), **

**And, FINALLY… **

**4.) Link is a child (10/11/12). **

**Yes, Link is a CHILD in this Fic! Well… Actually, in this Fic, I'm going to make it that, sometime during his adventures, he grew up a year. That way, he's going to be a little bit older-looking than he does in the games. **

**And, one last thing: this will become a Link/OC story in later chapters. **

**But seriously, people don't give the Link/OC-pairing stories enough credit. Seriously, there are some awesome Link/OC FanFics out there, and people need to give them a chance. Sure, there are some bad Link/OC FanFics out there, but just because there are some horrible Link/OC Fics doesn't mean they're **_**all **_**bad. Honestly, people! Stop being so judgmental of the few brave authors who try to write a Link/OC Fic! **

**Okay, I'm done with my ranting. Now, READ ON! **

**Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

I faced Ganondorf, tightly gripping the Master Sword in one hand, my shield in the other.

Ganondorf released a sphere of dark magic, which I quickly evaded by jumping aside moments before I would have been seared. I leapt forward in retaliation, thrusting my sword forward, but Ganondorf merely dodged and conjured another ball of magic, which I sidestepped again.

"Keep running while you can, boy," Ganondorf said with a chuckle, "I will be the victor in the end. Nothing you can do will be able to stop me."

I simply raised my sword and leapt forward, missing, as usual, when he jumped aside.

This same routine had been going on for a while; Ganondorf would send a blast of dark magic, I would avoid it, I would attack, he would avoid it, he would give the occasional snide remark, I would attack, and so forth. Neither of us had shown any superiority in power thus far, as our powers seemed to be evenly matched (aside from the various injuries that had been received on either side). It was just an endless cycle, since neither of us would ever falter in our defenses, and never leave an opening—

There was an opening.

I froze for the shortest instant, disbelieving, and blinked in shock. His unwavering defenses, had, well… _wavered_!

Then my instincts overcame my surprise, and I leapt forward, sword in hand, and thrust my sword forward to deliver the final blow.

_FLASH! _

"GAH!" I cried, instinctively shielding my eyes from the blinding light.

I felt my senses begin to leave me, and I fought to keep consciousness despite my body's protests. Weakly, I tried to force open my eyes that had at some point sealed themselves shut. I couldn't see anything but the blinding white light, so I let my eyes close again.

My energy continued to drain rapidly. I continued my struggle to stay alert, but the several injuries I'd received during the battle combined with the energy drainage was taking a major toll on me, and I quickly went limp.

I faintly heard Ganondorf's laughter, but the sound seemed far away.

The last thought I could manage was, _Ganondorf tricked me… I've… failed… _

Then I was overwhelmed by light and darkness at the same time, and I blacked out.

* * *

A strange sound reached me, although it was extremely faint.

_Beeeeeeeeeep…_

I flinched slightly, but couldn't move.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…! _

I winced, feeling the sound pierce my peaceful emptiness, but my body still refused to cooperate.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _

My mind suddenly got a jumpstart, and my eyes flew open.

Immediately, a strange shape (unidentifiable thanks to the darkness of what seemed to be nighttime) with two bright lights caught my attention. I yelped as I sprang up off the ground and leapt out of the way of the incoming shape.

I gasped as I narrowly avoided the fast-moving object. I'd never seen _anything_ move that fast!

I rolled and jumped up again, standing up in time to see another one of the strange objects zoom past me.

I blinked, shocked. Then I snapped out of my stupor and quickly dove out of the way as yet another of the shapes passed me.

I tumbled down a hill that I hadn't seen, panting and gasping as I rolled uncontrollably down the grassy slope. Then the hill ended, and I landed with a _thud_ in the dirt.

Trembling from exhaustion, fear, and anxiety, I shakily pushed myself up off the ground and stood up.

Lights of every color imaginable and several that I didn't even know existed flooded my vision, and I immediately lifted my arm to block it. I squinted, and made out some strange buildings and a lot… and I mean a _lot_…of people.

I heard several gasps from people, a few screams, and multiple noises I had no name for as I gripped my left arm, which had apparently been sprained during my fall.

I received countless stares, and I heard rapid talking.

"Who's that?"

"How'd he get here?"

"He looks kinda funny."

"Hey, that kid's hurt!"

"Mommy, why does that boy have funny ears?"

"Heh, that kid looks ridiculous."

"What is he _wearing_?"

I found myself flushing in shame, even though I was confused out of my mind. Replaying the kid's comment about "funny ears" in my head, I squinted my eyes and realized that not one of the people there had pointed ears. Not one! There wasn't a single Hylian in sight!

A man wearing a strange outfit—no stranger than the other people's outfits, but still—stepped forward and scrutinized me. "Hey," he called, turning his head back to the crowd, "I think he's a Zelda fan. See? Look at his clothes!"

I blinked, surprised and confused at the use of the Princess' name.

Turning back to me, the man said, "Hey, kid, I suggest you lose the costume and run home to wherever you came from." Then he seemed to consider something. "Actually, we should just contact the police. I'm sure they'll have received reports of a runaway wearing a costume."

Even more confused, I blinked. Suddenly, I finally found one clear thought amidst my confusion: _Run. _

I turned and ran.

"Hey!" I heard the man calling behind me. "Hey, kid!"

I didn't stop. Obviously, the strange people didn't exercise often, and I easily outran them.

Frantically ducking and jumping and rolling and doing whatever I needed, I sped away as fast as I could.

Panicked, my head spun around in all directions, even though I didn't stop. I couldn't see one familiar thing; not a single thing.

I tripped, but I simply rolled and continued to run.

"Hey! Hey, kid! Stop! Wait up!" Apparently, more people had begun to chase me, because I hadn't heard the voice before.

I kept running. My entire world had been turned upside down! There weren't any Hylians in sight, there were strange objects that went faster than anything I'd ever known, and I couldn't see anything familiar in the least.

Feeling a spark of determination, I made it my goal to find any trace of Hylians or anything related to the place I called home.

Ignoring the cries of protest behind me, I picked up my pace. I ran faster than I'd thought was humanly possible, and soon, I was standing on an edge of the highest peak I could find.

I felt the color drain from my face.

I saw tall buildings, and countless strange objects. Millions of the fast objects sped to and fro far beneath me, and the people were everywhere; there were more people there than I'd seen in my life. There was nothing that held even the slightest trace of familiarity.

It was too much.

Suddenly, I felt empty. I felt alone, and confused, and panicked, and afraid. I didn't know how I'd gotten here, and I definitely didn't know how to get back to where I came from.

I turned and ran away. I kept running, and running, and running, and still kept on running even once I had no energy left. The only thing that kept me going was the desperation to get away from this nightmare, to run away until I found a place far away from reality. So I kept on going, desperately wishing that I could awaken from this living nightmare.

At some point, I'd left the place full of the giant buildings and speedy objects, but I kept running, even as plants and dirt became the only things in sight.

Of course, no matter how hard man may try, they can't keep on going forever. Eventually, my endless running took its toll, and I slowed; my legs buckled, and I resorted to a weak crawl.

I dragged my desperately weakened body farther, ignoring the gut-wrenching pain, but soon the side of a sole building blocked my path, and my body finally went limp, and I collapsed against the wall. My eyes closed.

I was still vaguely aware of my surroundings for a short time; long enough to hear what could only be the sound of a door shutting, footsteps, and an undeniably familiar gasp.

I tried in vain to open my eyes to see, but they were sealed tightly.

I recognized the gasp; I'd heard that voice so many times before.

"P…Princess…" I croaked out, my voice so quiet that I myself had trouble hearing it.

I heard the footsteps approach me, and the last thing I felt were warm arms wrapping around me before darkness overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffie… yes, I'm so eviiiiiil! XD**

**Yes, he said "Princess". As in, Princess **_**Zelda**_**. Is that possible, since it's obviously been, like, 500-1000 years, and no one can live that long? Well… **

**I CAN'T TELL YOU! If you want to know what happens next, then you—yes, **_**you**_**—have to do something about it! **

**So… **

**R&R, Favorite, Subscribe, whatever you please :) **


End file.
